Episode 7615 (14th September 2016)
Plot David tells Tracy to sort things out with her dad so they can have the perfect wedding. Amelia can sense the atmosphere between Kerry and Dan. Dan reveals to Kerry he heard her on the phone and asks what she's done. Frank decides to spend the day getting to know his daughters and grandson. Lisa is heartbroken when Dr Scott, tells her, Zak and Jermaine that Belle is being moved to Redhill Mental Health Facility in Surrey tomorrow. Adam finds Liv sitting in an old 4x4. She questions how much it will be to make roadworthy, but Adam orders her back to school. Priya can't get hold of Rakesh. Dan worries to Bob about Kerry's phone call, which is heard by Ross. Tracy meets Frank in the café. While Frank is ordering, Tracy takes Eric's bankcard out of Frank's pocket, but puts it back in. Priya finally manages to get hold of Rakesh, but it's a bad line. She moans to Leyla about being unable to talk to her husband, and decides to sort out their problems by finding a buyer for The Mill. Lisa tells Zak and Jermaine about the clinic in Manchester, insisting if Belle leaves tomorrow then all hope is lost. Ross rushes to The Woolpack to tell Kerry that Dan overheard them on the phone. Dan appears in the pub and demands to know what's going on and who she was on the phone to. To cover her tracks, Kerry lies that she phoned Ashley for spiritual counselling. Eric reveals to David that his bankcard is gone. With the help of Tracy, Eric comes to the conclusion that Frank has taken it and phones the police. The police turn up at the pub to investigate, and Frank willingly allows a Police Officer to search his person. The bank card is found, bu as Frank is being arrested he insists he's innocent and he didn't take it. Lisa phones the mental health facility in Manchester, and can't believe it when she discovers it'll cost £5,000 a week for Belle to be treated there. Jai offers to do anything to help, so Zak asks if they can keep both Belle and Lisa's jobs open. Rishi explains Lisa will still have a job to come back to, but they need to fill Belle's position. Joanie offers to cover Belle's job with the cordials side of the business so Belle has a job to come home to. Vanessa feels stupid for falling for Frank's act and asks Tracy not to allow their dad to come between them. Dan and Kerry have a counselling session with Ashley. Lisa is devastated when the bank rejects her loan application. Joanie suggests Lisa ask for a six-months advance for her wages at the factory, but Zak insists it wouldn't come near, as they'll need about £100,000 for Belle's treatment. Tracy admits to David that Frank didn't steal the card, she did. Leyla reveals to Priya that she's planning an ambitious property developers wedding, and suggests Priya have another open day at The Mill, and she'll invite her client and his colleagues in the industry. Liv tells Chas about her plans to buy the 4x4 and do it up but Chas dismisses her idea. Ashley becomes forgetful during the counselling session, but suggests he's the best kind as he forgets their secrets. He advises Dan and Kerry have less sex and talk more. David can't believe Tracy's actions and hits out that he doesn't want to marry anymore. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black Guest cast *Dr Scott - Derek Horsham *Police Officer - Reanne Farley Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Relatives room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes